


The GREEK Friendship

by howweusedtobe



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: On a lovely April night, Arthur shared a greek-friendship-experience with Trelawny. What Josiah meant by it, was kid of conceivable yet still slipped his mind. However, Arthur didn’t mind not understanding the term front to back because it felt good for sure."첫날 했었던 말, 한번만 다시 해줘.""너보다 아름다운 건 잡을 수 없는 저 달빛밖에 없어. 그마저도 널 비추기 위해 존재할 뿐이지."낯간지러운 말이지만 그는 그 말을 진심인 것처럼 아무렇지도 않게 내뱉었다. 잊지 말고 똑똑히 기억해두라는 듯, 아서에게 자발적으로 봉사하며 섬광같은 육욕을 주입했다.





	The GREEK Friendship

사월의 어느 멋진 날에, 아서는 트렐러니와 '그리스식 우정'을 나누었다. 그것은 무엇인지 알 것 같으면서도 야릇한 뉘앙스로 아서의 뇌리를 빗겨나갔는데, 이대로 영영 완전히 이해하지 못하는 쪽도 나쁘지 않을 것 같다고 생각한 이유는 기분이 좋았기 때문이었다. 미처 몰랐다는 핑계로, 책임은 회피한 채 당장의 쾌감만 쫒는다면 그것은 얼마나. 

"아.....!"

아서는 비명을 지르려다가 입을 틀어막았다. 아서의 발치에 무릎을 꿇고 앉은 조사이아가 여전히 고개를 내리깐 채로 검지 하나만을 들어 아서를 통제했다. 쉬이이, 실제로 소리를 낸 건 아서 뿐이지만 어쩐지 그의 독특한 억양 섞인 목소리가 들려오는 것만 같아 아서는 침 하나 없이 마른 목을 울대만 넘겼다. 다시 고요해진 방에선, 얇은 벽을 타고 넘어오는 옆방 부부의 이유 모를 생활 소음만 들려올 뿐이었고, 조사이아가 그의 엄지에 입을 살포시 맞추었다. 그는 그들 사이의 독특한 우정을 되새길 때면 늘 발부터 시작하곤 했다.

하기 전에 깨끗이 닦는다고 해도 더러울 부위에, 대체 왜 입을 대고 또 정성스럽게 이국의 마사지를 하는 지는 모를 일이었다. 하지만 아서가 작은 항의라도 하려는 참이면 조사이아는 그의 발목이 저 먼 유럽 땅을 다스리는 어느 공작의 영애라도 되는 것처럼 조심스럽게 쥐고서, 발끝에 입을 맞추는 것이었다. 그리고 발등을. 복사뼈를. 발바닥의 살이 오목하게 패인 그곳까지도. 

"나의 여왕님."

그는 아서를 그렇게 부르곤 했다. 아서의 실제 성별이 남자라든가, 여왕은 커녕 그럴듯한 부호들의 파티에 초대조차 받아보지 못했다는 사실은 하나도 중요하지 않은 것 같았다. '내가 너를 빅토리아 여왕보다도 더 숭배하는데 그깟 신분이 중요한가?' 숭배라니, 자신과 그보다 더 안 어울릴 단어는 없을 것 같았지만 그런 말을 들으면 아서는, 못내 수긍하고 말았다. 네 마음이 진짜라면 다른쪽에도 똑같이 해보라는 양 발을 바꾸어 발가락으로 그의 코끝이나 콧수염을 살짝 쓸었다. 그리고 변함없이 그를 애무하는 조사이아의 입끝을 좆아, 일말의 오만함에 빠졌다. 

그의 마음은 깊다. 그는 나를 정말로 여신상처럼 숭배한다. 이 자리에서만큼은 조금, 욕심을 부려도 좋지 않을까. 

새벽부터 종일 보슬보슬 내려대던 비가 이제서야 그친 터라 방안은 아직 싸늘했다. 그렇다고 해서 벽난로를 켜기에는 더울테지. 차가움을 온몸으로 받아내며 전라의 아서는 힘줄을 스치고, 서서히 종아리의 볼록한 부분을 더듬는 그의 손길을 느꼈다. 한기가 척추를 타고 오소소 퍼졌다. 그것은 눈꽃의 모양으로 펼쳐진 혈관과 또 더 미세한 혈관사이사이에 독처럼 퍼져 아서를 마비시켰다. 아서가 움찔하자 그가 매만지기를 멈추고 무릎을 꽉 쥐었다. 

"혹여......분부하실 말씀이 있으신지.....?"

"아, 아냐. 조, 좋을 대로 해."

키스. 이어지는 또다른 잔키스. 생드니의 어느 비밀스런 숍에 들려 그의 취향대로 전신제모를 한 다리는 솜털하나 없이 매끈해 그의 입술 주름 하나하나까지 기억할 듯 엉겨들었다. 예순 번의 입맞춤. 매번 달랐지만 아서는 대충 예순을 셀 즈음이면 그가 순례를 끝내고 성지로 들어갈 것임을 이미 기억하고 있었다. 이어지는 게 무엇인지, 조사이아가 그토록 강조하는 '그리스의' 우정이 무엇인지 바보가 아닌데 모를 리가 없었다. 그럼에도 아서는 매번 모른 척 눈감고 넘어갔다. 그는 적어도, 그 순간만큼은 정말로, 아서를 사랑한다는 것처럼 그의 몸의 가장 비천한 부위를 서슴없이 어루만졌기 때문이다. 그가 입을 벌리고 혀끝으로 가장 비밀스런 곳을 햝았을 때 아서는 결국 소리를 참지 못했다. 그의 몸을 탐한 사람은 예전부터 왕왕 있어왔고, 닿을 수 있는 가장 깊은 곳까지 몸을 밀어넣은 사람 역시 존재했으나 입을 댄 사람은 그가 처음이었다. 

"조사이아......."

아서는 앓는 소리를 냈다. 손가락이 갈피를 못 잡고 허우적대다 그의 머리에 휘감겼다. 차마 꽉 주쥐는 못하고, 그렇다고 풀어내지는 못하는 채로 아서는 다리를 벌리고서 엉덩이를 시트에 비볐다. 흐트러진 그의 머리가 이따금씩 허벅지 안쪽에 닿곤 했다. 그의 콧수염은, 잘 정돈되긴 했지만 그래도 잘못 찔리면 까슬했다. 그것마저 생경한 자극마냥 좋아서, 아서는 잔물결치는 쾌락에 괴로워하듯 끙끙댔다. 자신은 아무것도 아닌 시정잡배일 뿐이지만, 그와 있으면 마치......

"첫날 했었던 말, 한번만 다시 해줘."

"너보다 아름다운 건 잡을 수 없는 저 달빛밖에 없어. 그마저도 널 비추기 위해 존재할 뿐이지."

낯간지러운 말이지만 그는 그 말을 진심인 것처럼 아무렇지도 않게 내뱉었다. 잊지 말고 똑똑히 기억해두라는 듯, 아서에게 자발적으로 봉사하며 섬광같은 육욕을 주입했다. 무언가 의지가 샘솟았다면, 그와 함께 가라앉았다. 아서는 그저 헐떡이는 소리를 내며 제 안으로 침잠할 뿐이었다. 무한한 손이 무저갱의 어드메에서 튀어나와 그를 간질이는 것 같았다. 머리털 하나하나까지. 스며들던 쾌감이 어루만짐에 따라 서서히 아랫배로 몰려들었다. 조금 전까지는 그토록 차갑고 아찔하던 것이 어느새 불덩이가 되었다. 가쁜 숨을 몰아쉼에 따라 배가 오르락내리락했다. 다리가 잔경련을 했다. 발가락이 접혔다. 눈이 질끈 감겼고 아서는 모든 지식의 근원에 도달한 양 단 하나의 생각밖에 할 수 없었다. 

"좋아."

"내 말이? 아니면....."

"뭐든."

"영광이군."

"그러니까 어서 안을 채워줘."

그의 숨은 조금 거칠어져있었다. 같은 성별로서의 경험으로 아서는 그가 지금 아득히도 참고 있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 조사이아의 머리는 흐트러져 앞머리 몇 가닥이 이마로 내려왔고 달을 등진 눈빛은 어두운 색으로 일렁였다. 몇 초간 물끄러미 눈을 맞추다 아서는 그의 얼굴을 좀 더 위로 끌어올렸다. 자연스레 그의 몸이 따라 올라왔다. 몸이 포개졌다. 그는 아서와 달리 조금도 흐트러지지 않은 복장을 단정히 하고 있었다. 고급셔츠에 먹인 풀냄새가 아직까지 났다. 부드러운 천의 촉감이 가슴에 닿았다. 그의 것은 천 너머로 느껴질 정도로 단단하게 서 있었다. 아서는 왼손으로는 그의 귀끝을 어루만지며 오른손으로 바지춤을 더듬었다. 그것은 거의 튕겨지듯 빠져나왔다. 들이치기 전에, 그는 아서와 눈을 마주치며 크게 숨을 쉬었다. 

"아..........아으.........하읏..........."

두사람은 절대 키스를 하지 않았다. 다른 어디에라도 입을 댔지만, 입술만큼은 부비는 법이 없었다. 이유는 아서도 몰랐다. 처음부터 있었던 듯한, 암묵적인 룰이었다. 어쩌면 키스를 하는 순간 현실이 되어버릴 것만 같기 때문에, 라고 아서는 어렴풋이 짐작했다. 단순히 몸이 끌리는 게 아니고, 장난스레 동료와 으레 있을 법한 일을 하는 게 아니고, 엄연한 남자와 남자가 만나 부끄러움도 모르고서 몸을 맞추며 사랑을 나누는 거라고 인정하는 순간, 잊고 있던 무게가 저를 덮쳐올 것만 같았다. 그때까지는 그저 기분좋을 정도로 상냥하던 무수히 많은 손들이 아서의 코를 틀어막고 입을 덮고 귀에 파고들어가며 진짜 아래로 끌고 내려갈 것만 같았다. 그러면 나가는 길은 없다. 짊어져야만 했다. 인정받지 못하고 밖에서 감히 드러내서도 안 되는 동성애의 무게.

언제부터인가 옆방과 이어진 얇은 벽은 소음을 내기를 그만두었다. 으레 있을 법한 밤새도 없고 바람도 없어 방은 귀가 먹먹해지는 소리가 들릴 것만 같을 정도로 고요했다. 달이 애써 회피하며 저지르는 죄로부터 옴짝달싹 못하게 그들을 찍어누르는 그 방에서, 오직 살이 맞닿는 소리와 달구어진 신음소리만 있어 귀에 내리앉았다. 그것들은 걱정스러워지는 순간이 있을 정도로 크게 들리는 것 같았다가, 정신이 아득해지면 금세 잊혀졌다. 

아서는 그를 세게 끌어안았다. 그의 무게를 느꼈다. 품의 온도와 감촉을 뇌에 새겼다. 그는 아서의 친구였다, 단 하나뿐인 방식으로밖에 존재하지 않는 그런. 누구와도 바꿀 수 없는 그런 사람이었다. 아서가 택하지 않았고 가길 원한 길도 아니었지만 그럼에도 서슴없이 아서를 끌어들인 사기꾼. 옭아매고 길들이면서도 가장 듣고 싶었던 말만은 귀신같이 알아채고 해주는 무서운 사람. 농담으로라도 저를 여왕님이라고 부를 수 있는, 다정한 사람.

"다음에......다음에 도시를 또 찾게 되면......"

"왜 시간이 그때까지 넘어가야 하지? 우린 이제 겨우 만났는데."

"날 부를 거야?"

"지금이라도 몇 번이고 해줄 수 있다네, 나의 여왕이시여."

손을 더듬어 그의 넥타이를 끌렀다. 셔츠를 헤치고 속옷을 벗기고 드러난 맨 가슴에 인장이라도 되는 양 손톱을 박았다. 그가 음미하듯 낮은 목소리로 그릉댔다. 그는 고개를 위로 치켜들었다가, 턱끝을 내리며 더없이 그윽한 얼굴로 아서를 똑바로 쳐다보았다. 그 상태에서 시선을 떼지 않고서 아서가 제일 느끼는 부위만을 쳐올렸다. 아서는 속절없이 무너졌다. 말은 가닥가닥으로 끊어졌고 손은 등을 자꾸만 햘퀴다 기어이 피를 보았다. 그럼에도 조사이아는 멈추지 않았다. 아서의 머리를 쓸어넘겨 정리하면서도 중간중간 유두며 귀끝같은 부위를 희롱하는 손은 더없이 자상했는데도 그랬다. 마치 허리 아래론 전혀 다른 사람에게 놀아나는 중인 것만 같아, 아서는 그에게서 시선을 떼지 못했다. 

그의 움직임이 더, 더, 더 조급해지다가, 어느 순간 콱, 멈추었다. 동시에 아서는 절정을 맞았다. 처음도 아니고 오늘 밤의 두 번째라, 몸이 급격하게 노곤해졌다. 아서는 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 차가운 밤공기에 목구멍이 긁히는 것만 같아 잔기침이 터져나왔다. 그가 아서의 입술에 시선을 두었다. 행여나 더러운 것이 튀길까봐 가리기에 급급하던 아서의 손이 꾸물꾸물 움직여 자신의 입술을 조심스레 쓸었다. 원하기만 한다면 언제든 해줄 것임을 알았지만, 아서는 가능하다면 한번 더 미루고만 싶었다. 못내 아쉬워하면서도 엉덩이를 시트에 깊이 찍으며 스멀스멀 몸을 물리자, 그는 순순히 떨어져나왔다. 두 사람은 뒷정리를 잠시 내팽개치고 나란히 누웠다. 

"좋은 시간을 보냈길 바라네, 아서."

"나도, 조사이아."

"우리들의 우정이 오래도록 지속되었으면 좋겠군."

"네가 말하는 그리스 사람들 말이야, 머리가 비상하긴 했던 모양이지?"

"물론이지. 자네가 말하는 그 다음번에는, 주피터와 가니메데의 이야기를 곁들여 그들의 우정을 좀 더 깊이 설명해주고 싶군."

"머리가 복잡한 건 사양이지만, 몸이 고생하는 일이라면야.....내가 전문이니까."

"그래, 아서."

"그래, 조사이아"


End file.
